


Rescue

by armadil_Lo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (not actually shown 'on screen' per se), Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: Jeremy never thought the Fake AH Crew would come for him after he was abducted by their most vicious enemies. He's expendable, he gets it. Nevertheless, he's loyal enough to keep his mouth shut through the torture.Except the Fakes do come for him. Ofcoursethey do.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble based off of [this tumblr post](http://shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com/post/161304257078/jeremy-has-been-abducted-before-being-as-young-as). And of course I made it somewhat Jeremwood because I'm trash. :')

It's been five days since Jeremy was taken before the crew finally tracks him down. 

He wakes groggily to the sound of footsteps outside the door and braces himself for another round of beating or slicing or holding his head underwater until he almost passes out. He blinks the waking tears from his eyes and grits his teeth. And when he hears the metallic grating that's been the signal of pain for almost a week, he does not lift his head.

"Fucking hell, _Jeremy_ ," a familiar voice breathes.

His head snaps up.

He thinks he's hallucinating at first. Ryan Haywood, there in the doorway, in his mask and leathers, a gun strapped across his back and blood splattered over his boots. Jeremy scrunches his eyes shut, flinching as the same voice yells into the hallway. He refuses to believe what he's seeing is true. He _can't_ get his hopes up, god damn it.

But then. Then he feels hands on the ropes around his wrists. He hears more footsteps, shocked gasps, senses more people around him. And he tentatively opens his eyes again.

The ropes fall away, but his arms stay limp by his sides.

It's them. It's really, actually _them._

* * *

Shock is the only word Ryan could use to describe the expression on Jeremy's face. His gaze slowly shifts between the five of them, mouth agape and eyes disbelieving. The others hover around him, exclaiming in horror, fluttering over his wounds.

Oh _god,_ his wounds.

The poor boy has clearly been through _hell_. They all knew what this rival crew was capable of. They'd prayed it wouldn't happen to Jeremy. But the dark bruises, the open cuts, the burn marks littering every inch of skin... Their fears are only confirmed. 

He didn't talk. He wouldn't still be alive if he had talked. Ryan almost wishes he had, if only to never have to see Jeremy look at them like this ever again.

Ryan bends down and gently wraps his arms around him, picking him up with ease and cradling him to his chest. Jeremy's shaking as he lifts one hand to cling weakly to the front of Ryan's shirt. He still hasn't said anything, despite the concerned questions coming from the others as they watch on. Ryan shakes his head at them now and says, "Let's just get him out of here."

Geoff is the first to nod and leads the way back out of the room. Ryan follows last, and suspects he's the only one who notices the silent tears streaming from Jeremy's eyes.

* * *

Jeremy is still as Caleb patches him up. He hears the other man's hisses and hums of sympathy as he works his way through all of Jeremy's injuries. But he's become so accustomed to pain over the last five days that he doesn't wince even once. He stares at the floor of the infirmary - a bright, sterile white in contrast to the dark and damp greys of the room he was held in. The tiniest of smiles pulls the corners of his lips up.

The others all pile into the room once Caleb is finished. Jeremy looks up at them, at each of them, drinking in their faces and their features. He thought he'd never see them again. Geoff's kind gaze, Jack's warm smile, Gavin's dishevelled hair, Michael's countless freckles. Ryan's calming aura, the flakes of facepaint in the creases beneath his eyes, the strong arms that had refused to let him go until he was safely back at the penthouse.

Ryan steps forward and cautiously sits next to him on the bed. "Shouldn't you be lying down?" he murmurs softly. 

"Yes, you need to rest," Jack adds. Jeremy shakes his head and Ryan places a hand softly on his back.

God, he's so fucking grateful they came for him. Nobody in his whole life has ever thought he was worth saving before.

But...

The small smile fades from Jeremy's face and he bows his head, swallowing hard.

"Jeremy?" Ryan whispers questioningly.

He takes a deep breath and exhales it shakily, eyes beginning to fill with tears once more. The room is silent for a moment. Their anticipation almost seems tangible.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy croaks out eventually. His throat feels like sandpaper. 

Geoff scoffs, but not unkindly, and crouches down in front of him, resting his hands lightly on Jeremy's knees. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, buddy."

"But I do," Jeremy insists, looking Geoff in the eyes as one tear rolls down his cheek. He feels Ryan begin to rub his back soothingly. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Geoff stares at Jeremy for a moment, forehead creased, before he asks, "This isn't the first time you've been taken, is it?"

A humourless huff of laughter escapes from Jeremy's lips. "Nothing as bad as this, but no," he mutters.

Geoff pats one of his knees. "But this _is_ the first time you've been rescued?"

Jeremy bites his lip and glances away, hands balling into fists in his lap. He sees Jack in his peripheral vision raise a hand to cover her mouth, and Gavin leans into Michael with a sad _"Oh..."_

"Jeremy," Geoff prompts, though he already knows what the answer is by now.

"I didn't believe you'd come," Jeremy whimpers. "I didn't _believe_ in you."

Before he knows it, Geoff is leaning up to engulf him in a hug and he's buried his face in the crook of the older man's neck, letting loose the sobs that have been building up. Geoff places a hand on the back of his head and repeats fiercely, "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for."

He feels Ryan shuffle in closer next to him, and another figure sits on his other side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Someone else scrambles onto the bed behind him and two more sets of arms find space to slot around him, five warm bodies pressed in on all sides, shushing and cooing as he weeps. A kiss is pressed to the base of his neck. His sobs begin to ebb away, replaced instead with tears of relief, and Jeremy finds himself whispering.

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."_

"We will _always_ come for you, Jeremy," Ryan murmurs in his ear, the others humming in agreement.

And Jeremy knows that he'll have a long way to go before he recovers, both physically and mentally, but right in this moment, he feels whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://armadil-lauren.tumblr.com)! :D
> 
> ~Also, I now stream on [twitch](http://www.twitch.tv/armadil_lola) every second Sunday at 9AM NZST/UTC+12 if any of y'all wanna come watch!~
> 
> Lastly, for anyone wondering, [La Vida Mocha](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10694238) Chapter 2 is on it's way! I sincerely apologise for the delay (I already suck at uploading on time lol), but I promise it's coming ASAP.


End file.
